The Knight In Blue Fur
by Kjmk42
Summary: After a terrible mishap during the science fair, Gumball is sent back in time and visits an, very much alive, old friend and must help a prince regain his throne
1. Chapter 1:Accident

It was the day of the Science fair at Elmore Junior High and, as usual, Gumball Watterson didn't finish his project looking at everybody's projects he couldn't help but panic  
>"Oh man oh man I need to find someone to let me be there partner! Darwin? No, he's already partnered with Carrie. Penny? No, she's already with Teri. Oh, I know, Bobert! He still owes me from trying to steal my life," Gumball found Bobert who was by himself and ran over to the robot. "Hey Bobert, mind if I join you as a partner for the science fair?"<br>"Good timing Gumball, I could use someone as a partner," Bobert replied  
>"Cool what do you need me to do?" Gumball asked<br>"I need you to stand on this pad and take this device." Bobert handed Gumball a stop watch.  
>"Like this?" Gumball asked, stepping onto the pad.<br>"Yes just like that now wait. Let me call ." Bobert replied. He leaves Gumball by himself.  
>"Ok Bobert," said Ms. Simian. "Are you ready to show us what your project is?"<br>"Affirmative."Bobert replied.  
>"What do you have here Bobert?" asked<br>"I have successfully created time travel . For example, I will send my Partner Gumball five minutes to the past"  
>"Wait, what are you gonna do Bobert?" Gumball yelled out.<br>"Don't worry I did all the tests and it is perfectly safe" Bobert replied.  
>"Ok then Bobert, go ahead and send me back." and with those words, Bobert started up his machine. "Power; Check. Destination; Check. Everything is fine. Are you ready Gumball?"<br>"Ready," Gumball said reluctantly.  
>"Here we go," Bobert said as he was pushing the start button.<br>"MALFUNCTION. MALFUNCTION. ALERT, THERE IS A MALFUNCTION." the machine said  
>Bobert yelled "Get out of there Gumball!"<br>Just as Gumball heard Bobert's warning, the machine went off with a flash and took Gumball to the past.  
>"What's going on Bobert? What happened to Gumball?" asked.<br>"I didn't send Gumball back 5 minuets in the past." explained Bobert. "I sent him 500 years into the past."  
>As Gumball traveled though time he saw important dates that he was supposed to learn in class. As he continued through time Gumball started to feel a burning sensation on his fur. As he looked ahead he saw a bright light at the end of the portal. As the light engulfed him, he was shot out of the portal and fell through some trees before falling onto the ground and passing out.<br>"Hey wake up." said a familiar voice as Gumball opened his eyes to see who it was.  
>He whispered to himself; "Carrie?" before passing out again<br>"Hey wake up," Carrie said. "Well, guess he isn't going to get up," She picked up Gumball. "Might as well take him home." 


	2. Chapter 2:The awkening

As Gumball regained consciousness he whispered to himself, "Where am I? Was it all just a dream?" as he lifted his body up from the bed he let out a scream of pain. "Ahhhhhhhh! Why does it hurt?" as Gumball looked at his chest it was covered in bandages.  
>"What the heck happened?" Gumball thought to himself<br>"Wonderful, it appears that our guest has awaken." a voice said. Gumball looked around the  
>room to see who said it and at the doorway he saw a tall slender man with a sword at his side. He kinda looked like Carrie.<br>"Here you go. " He said, throwing Gumball a tan colored tunic.  
>"Thanks uh,Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"Gumball asked.<br>"Oh terribly sorry. I haven't properly introduce myself yet. My name is Blade,you are at my humble abode in the woods and you have my daughter to thank for saving you. Might I ask you for  
>your name?" Blade ask<br>"My name's Gumball Watterson."Gumball replied while putting on the tunic.  
>"Come out of bed Gumball Watterson. I'm sure you must be famished from being unconscious for all this time." Blade said waving Gumball to follow him. As Gumball got up to follow, he let out another<br>scream of pain.  
>"Do be careful now Gumball. You where incredibly injured when my daughter found you." Blade said.<br>"I'm fine," Gumball replied, holding his chest.  
>"Excellent. Come this way." Blade said. As they walked through the house, they went into a room filled with light and were greeted by three friendly faces.<br>"Good morning Blade." a tall and beautiful women said.  
>"Good morning my love." Blade replied.<br>"I can see that our guest is awake now." replied the women.  
>"Gumball allow me to introduce my wife Bliss."Blade told Gumball.<br>"Pleasure to meet you Gumball." She said in a soft sweet voice.  
>"Nice to meet you too."Gumball replied as his stomach grumbled.<br>"Oh I'm terrible sorry you must be famished from being unconscious please take  
>a seat at the table." As Gumball walked to the table he noticed Carrie sitting<br>there but there is something different about her She wasn't transparent, she  
>wasn't floating, she was able to eat and most of all she was in a dress. Gumball<br>was memorized by the alive Carrie, he felt something touch his shoulder, he  
>looked back to see Blade with a smile on his face.<br>"Gumball, I would like of you to meet my children, My daughter Carrie and my  
>son Drake," as Gumball looked at Drake, he noticed that Drake wasn't the same species as<br>Carrie and her parents, he was a feline. His fur was jet black and the tips of his ears where white, looked around the same age as Carrie.  
>"Its a pleasure to meet you Gumball." Carrie said with a smile.<br>"Pleasure to meet you too." Gumball said while taking his seat at the table.  
>"Here you go Gumball." Bliss said while putting down a bowl of stew. Gumball<br>looked at the stew, grabbed the wooden spoon, scooped up the stew and took his  
>first bite and smiled with enthusiasm at how good the food was. In a matter of<br>minutes, Gumball scarfed down 5 bowls of stew. Blade looked at him he laughed  
>a little.<br>"Well, looks like somebody has an stomach like a Bull,"Blade said. As the  
>family laughed at Blade's joke Gumball remembers how his family was at the<br>table. A tear rolled down Gumball's face.  
>"What's wrong Gumball?" Bliss asked.<br>"Oh nothing." Gumball said, wiping away his tear. After cleaning the table, Blade  
>brought Gumball into his study as Gumball looked around the room seeing<br>bookshelves lining the walls.  
>"Now we can talk in private here." Blade told Gumball.<br>"What did you want to talk about?" Gumball replied Blade looked at him and  
>pulled out the stopwatch from his bag Blade looked at Gumball with a serious<br>look in his eyes.  
>"I want you to tell me who you are, where you're from, and how you knew my<br>daughter's name before I stick this dagger in your chest." Blade told Gumball.  
>Gumball's eyes widen he looked at Blade, Gumball knew he wasn't kidding about what<br>he said. Gumball took in a deep breath to tell Blade his story.  
>"...And that's how I ended up here." Gumball finished his story. Blade just looked at him with an<br>expression of disbelief.  
>"You're telling me that you're from this so called future and that you got here<br>cause of a accident and that my daughter is a spirit and goes to this school  
>with you? I don't believe a single thing you told me Gumball. I'll let you stay<br>here until you've heal up, but after that I want you gone." As Gumball looked at  
>him with disbelief he knew nobody was going to believe him so Gumball went to<br>his room to rest for the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and thank you<strong>

**P.S Battle Royal chapter five is comming soon been busy had time to do this though**


	3. Chapter 3: The tale

As Gumball was lying in his bed trying to think of a way to get back home, he heard knocking on his door.  
>"Who is it?" Gumball asked.<br>"It's Carrie." Carrie replied. Gumball opened the door to see Carrie carrying a  
>bucket of water, some bandages and gauze she walked into the room, putting the<br>things on the floor.  
>"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.<br>"I'm here to clean your wounds, if you don't mind please take off your tunic." Carrie replied. Gumball's face got red.  
>"What?" yelled out Gumball, Carrie just sighed.<br>"In order for you to heal properly, I need to clean your wounds." Carrie said.  
>Gumball, still red faced, did as he was told and took off his tunic. Then Carrie<br>began her work removing the blood stained bandages revealing cuts, bruises, and a  
>birth mark across Gumball's Chest.<br>"Gumball." Carrie said in a shy voice.  
>"Yeah?" Gumball replied<br>"Where did you get this mark?" Carrie asked while tracing it with her finger.  
>Gumball looked down at his chest seeing a dark burn mark shaped XII across his<br>chest.  
>"<em>When did that get there<em>?" Gumball thought to himself, and then he remembered when  
>he went through the portal the burning he felt on his chest. "<em>That has to be it, but how am I supposed to tell her that? Gotta come up with something quick," <em>Gumball thought.  
>"I was born with it." Gumball quickly said trying to look at Carrie.<br>"That reminds me of a story my father would tell me, do you want to hear it?"  
>Carrie replied while wrapping bandages across Gumball's chest.<br>"Sure." Gumball replied while putting the tunic back on. Carrie took a seat  
>down on a chair right across from Gumball and began to tell the tale<br>"There once was a kingdom ruled by a most beautiful Queen and a wise and  
>humble King. The kingdom lived in peace and harmony but it all changed when<br>the betrayal happened. The King's corrupted brother wanted the throne for  
>himself so it was said he hired assassins to murder the King, Queen and their<br>first born. The King heard of this treachery and called his most trusted knight  
>into the nursery where they kept the newborn. The King ordered him to take the<br>child and make sure he stays safe. The knight was said to have left the night  
>of the assassination King and Queen. That night they said they could hear the<br>screams of the King's brother looking for the child. The kingdom fell into  
>darkness and greed after that. It was said one day the young prince would<br>comeback to take back the throne with the help of a knight from a far off land  
>with a XII shaped birth mark."<p>

"Thats a interesting story,"Gumball said Carrie was about to say something but was cut off by Drake walking into the room.

"Dinner Time Carrie," Drake said Carrie nodded

"Ready for dinner," Carrie asked Gumball

"I think I'll stay here,"Gumball said yawning.

"Well goodnight Gumball,"Carrie said walking out the room with Drake

"You really think that Gumball could be the knight from the story,"Drake asked

"I do think he might be the knight," Carrie replied

"But the story said it was a knight hes nothing like a knight," Drake said with anger

"I know but we will have to test him to see if he even knows the way of the sword," Carrie said

"I guess we will," Drake said.


	4. Chapter 4:The Voice

Gumball woke up, he looked out side to see that it was still night, he couldn't  
>sleep.<p>

"Maybe some fresh air will help," Gumball said to himself.  
>Gumball got out of bed and tiptoed down the hallway making his way passed the<br>master bedroom and headed outside to a garden. To his surprise he saw Carrie in her  
>nightgown singing a song to herself<p>

_"Cradle on quiet old oak limbs  
>As heaven blue her light fails<br>A breath of soot into her lungs  
>A life, a journeys end in one<em>

Don't sing that old sad hymn no more  
>It resonates inside my soul<br>It haunts me in my waking dream  
>I cannot bear to hear it"<p>

Gumball listened to the song with joy. As the song came to an end, Carrie  
>noticed Gumball sitting there listing to her.<br>"Gumball,I thought you were asleep," Carrie said  
>"I couldn't sleep, I thought some fresh air would help. The question is what<br>are you doing out here?" Gumball asked while taking a seat on a tree stump.  
>"When I can't sleep I come out here to feel the cold of the night. It helps me<br>think and the singing helps," Carried replied  
>"You have a very beautiful voice," Gumball said<br>"Thank you,"Carrie said blushing a little from what Gumball could tell in the  
>dark.<br>"Gumball," Carrie asked.  
>"Yeah," Gumball replied .<br>"Is what you told my father true? you're not from here?" Carrie asked.  
>"What did you hear?" Gumball asked.<br>"Only that you weren't from here," Carrie replied.  
>"It's true, I'm not from here. I came from a far away land," Gumball replied.<br>"Then you could be him," Carrie replied.  
>"Who?"Gumball asked.<br>"The knight,"Carrie said. Gumball looked at her with a questioned face. All  
>that could be heard was the gust of cold wind coming though making Gumball's<br>fur stand up.  
>"I'm sorry Carrie I can't be this knight you're talking about," Gumball said as he stood up and walked back inside the house.<br>"You're lying. You are him, you just don't know it yet," Carrie said to herself as she walked back into the house.

Gumball woke up to the sound of wood clashing with wood. He got out of bed and  
>looked out the window to see Carrie and Drake fighting each other. Drake had a<br>short sword made out of wood in his left hand and a buckle shield in the other.  
>Carrie had a short sword in both hands. Gumball could hear Blade yelling<br>out attacks. Move after move matched by the siblings, finally the final move  
>was made. Drake quickly dodged Carrie's sword and quickly brought his sword to<br>the back of Carrie's neck stopping inches away from it. Blade began to clap  
>and speak<br>"Very good children, rest now you've earned it," he said with a smile as his  
>exhausted children just laid on their backs. Bliss came outside with two cups<br>in her hands, she gave one to Drake and the other to Carrie. They chugged the  
>liquid down and got back on their feet. They didn't look tired anymore, they<br>looked like they were ready for another round. Gumball wondered what was it  
>that they drank. He turned around and saw a new set of clothes and a pair of<br>leather boots for him placed on the chair across from the room. He put on the  
>tunic and laced up the boots and made his way outside to be greeted by Bliss<br>"Good morning sir Gumball," she said  
>"Morning Gumball,"Blade said as he watch the Drake and Carrie continue round<br>2

"Morning," Gumball said as he watched the fight himself seeing Drake and  
>Carries bodies move swiftly across the air. Blade turned and looked at Gumball and spoke<br>"Gumball I would like you to have a sparing match against Drake," Blade said  
>with a smile.<br>"I can't I-" Gumball was cut off from the sentence  
><em>"Take the duel. Trust me, I'll get you through it,"<em>  
>"Who said that?"Gumball said to himself .<br>_"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself you can call me Varric," the voice said._  
>"Where are you?" Gumball said to himself<br>_"I'm inside you just think of me as your guardian angel,"Varric said _  
>"Okay but how are you going to help me?" Gumball said to himself<br>_"Just trust me," Varric said_  
>"Okay," Gumball said to himself. As he entered back into reality, the duel<br>between Drake and Carrie had ended with Drake as the winner again. Bliss gave  
>Drake some more of the liquid and he was ready for the duel between him and Gumball.<br>Blade took one of Carries wooden swords and threw it to Gumball. Gumball  
>caught the sword and for some reason, it felt like Gumball had done this before<br>and with some swift movements Gumball was ready for the duel.  
>"How I'm I doing this?"Gumball thought<br>"_I'm helping you by giving you some of my knowledge on sword fighting and  
>controlling some of your movements. Like I said, think of me as your guardian<br>angel_," Varric said.  
>"Remember this is just a sparing match," Blade called out. "You will begin on my call,"<br>The air got tense. Time slowed down and Gumball could feel that Drake wasn't  
>going to go easy on him.<br>"Begin!" Blade yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got done with chapter 4 today next chapter is going to be the dule between Drake and Gumball<strong>

**P.S Can anyone guess where the song came from just a little game for people to play while chapter 5 is in work  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5:The Dule

"Begin!" Blade yelled out and with those words the match had begun.  
>Drake went to him with a faster speed then what Gumball saw when Drake fought Carrie. Gumball didn't know how to react to Drake charging towards at him. Drake lifted his sword and swung at Gumball's side. To his surprise, Gumball deflected the attack.<br>_"Dammit kid, stay focused ,I can't control all of your movements. You need to move as well ,"Varric said _  
>"Sorry," Gumball replied as he backed away from Drake.<br>"Mmm… Let's see what other surprises you have," Drake said as he went for another attack. Gumball step to the side with ease, leaving Drake wide open for a attack.  
><em>"Now Gumball," Varric said<em>  
>"Okay," Gumball replied as he lifted his sword and brought it down upon the soon-to-be loser. But Drake blocked it with his shield, causing him to stumble back a bit.<br>"Stand your Ground!" Blade yelled out to Drake. Drake got back his footing and took an offensive stance.  
><em>"Get ready, this round isn't going to be an easy one," Varric said<em>  
>"Okay," Gumball said as he took a defensive stance. Drake took off dealing more powerful attacks to Gumball. Gumball managed to block all of them, but Gumball didn't notice Drake's last attack which struck his leg, causing him to kneel with pain.<br>"Ow!" Gumball said out loud.  
><em>"Come on kid, now it's time to deal some of our own attacks," Varric said with enthusiasm.<em> Gumball picked himself up, went into an offensive stance.  
>"Drake, get ready," Blade yelled out. Drake nodded his head and took a defensive stance sword and shield ready to block and counter any of Gumball's moves. Gumball charged towards Drake, lifting his sword to prepare to strike.<br>"Too easy," Drake said as he prepared to counterattack.  
><em>"Now," Varric yelled to Gumball<em>. Gumball threw his sword to his left hand and swung at Drake's shield causing him to stumble once again, confused by the attack Gumball landed on him.  
>"Always be ready!" Blade yelled out.<br>"_Good Gumball just keep switching hands with your sword and we might just win this." Varric said._  
>The battle between Drake and Gumball lasted hours. Each move matched with each<br>other, hit between hit, never giving up.  
>"You're not that bad," Drake said while try to hold Gumball's sword off.<br>"Thank, you're not that bad yourself," Gumball replied while backing off.  
>"It's time we finish this," Drake said while backing up to separate some ground between him and Gumball.<br>"Agreed," Gumball said doing the same as Drake. After both of them had enough ground between each other they both stared at one another. They smiled before passing out from exhaustion.  
>"Looks like this match is a draw," Blade said walking towards Drakes exhausted body.<br>"It seems to be," Carrie replied, walking with Blade.  
>"Bliss, go prepare some elf-root stew for them when they wake," Blade said while picking up Drake's body.<br>"Want me to go get Gumball?" Carrie asked  
>"Yes," Blade replied. As Carrie ran to go get Gumball's body she saw a man dressed in dark ropes out in the woods. She picked up Gumball's body and went towards the house, when she turned back, that strange man was gone. She shook her head and ran back to the house.<p>

"Do you believe me now father?" Carie asked  
>"There is still more we have to do," Blade replied<br>"What more Father? He has proven himself in the way of the sword, no mere man can do that." Carrie told Blade  
>"I am aware of what Drake is capable of." Blade replied<br>"Then why are you questioning him? He is the knight we've been waiting for," Carrie said.  
>"It's Drake's decision. Now if he says he is the knight, he can join us but if he doesn't," Blade pulled out his sword " He's gone. I need to keep this place a secret ,"Blade said<br>"Then it's up to him now," Carrie said as she walked out of Blade's study.

Gumball opened his eyes and was greeted by a room of white.  
>"Where I am?" Gumball asked himself as he looked around the room.<br>"We're in your mind" a familiar voice said. Gumball jumped up off the floor and turned around to be greeted by a tall slender feline with blood red fur and hazel colored eyes.  
>"Varric?" Gumball asked<br>"The one and only," Varric replied with a smile.  
>"How are we in my mind?"Gumball asked<br>"Easy, you just go to sleep and we come to this part of your mind," Varric said  
>"But how do we get out of here?" Gumball asked<br>"Like this," Varric said while pushing Gumball in a deep dark hole  
>"Ahhhhh!" Gumball yelled as he fell down the hole. Just before he crashed, he opened his eyes to be greeted by the friendly face of Carrie.<br>"I can see that you're awake now," Carrie said  
>"What happened?" Gumball asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes<br>"You and Drake passed out from exhaustion," Carrie replied. As Gumball picked himself up from the bed and planted both feet on the ground, a jolting pain ran all over his body.  
>"Ow!" Gumball yelled from the pain<br>"Easy now, eat some of this," Carrie said handing Gumball a bowl of elf-root stew  
>"What is it?" Gumball asked with a questioned face<br>"Just eat it," Carrie said. Gumball did what Carrie told him to do he scooped up some of the stew and took a bite. He felt his pain go away and his energy came back, it felt like he never fought Drake. Gumball quickly downed the stew  
>and wanted more.<br>"You have some left on your face," Carrie said as she laughed at Gumball.  
>Gumball tried to rub some of the stew off but he didn't realize that the stew was a little sticky and only made it worse.<br>"Here let me help," Carrie said as she picked up a piece of cloth and began to remove some of the stew from Gumball's face. Gumball couldn't do anything but stare at Carrie's face  
>"She so pretty," Gumball thought to himself<br>"I heard that," Varric said laughing  
>"Oh Shut up," Gumball said. Carrie looked at Gumball<br>"Is there something wrong?" Carrie said  
>"Nothing," Gumball said, not trying to look at Carrie<br>"Okay we're done here, lets head to the main room," Carrie said  
>"Okay," Gumball said. As the two of them walked in to the main room, Gumball saw Blade and Drake waiting for them there.<br>"Gumball, we have some good news for you," Blade said with a smile  
>"Good news?"Gumball said<br>"Yes, good news, we decided to let you stay with us for a while," Blade said  
>"Thank you bu-," Gumball was cut off from finishing his sentence when the door to the<br>house was kicked in. Blade couldn't believe who walked in to that door.  
>"You!" Blade said<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Got done with chapter 5 finally the next chapter is going to be a bit longer to come I need to finish a Halloween story before Halloween <strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Old faces and The Situation

**Chapter Six is finally here ****Woo don't forget to review and there is a message at the end of the story**

* * *

><p>"You!" Blade said as he looked at a hood figure<br>"Shocked to see me Blade?" A familiar female voice said  
>"That voice where have I heard it before?"Gumball thought to himself<br>"I thought you were dead," Blade replied  
>"Why did you think that? Just because you left me to die and left me this?" the hooded person took off the robe to reveal the face of Gumball's mother with a scar going down from her neck the scar was longer but Gumball couldn't make out where it stopped.<br>_"No that can't be. How is my mom here?"_ Gumball thought to himself  
>"You gave me no choice Nicole, I had to defend the young prince," Blade yelled<br>"We all had a choice, you could have joined the winning side but you chose to follow a fool."Nicole said  
>"He was no fool. The King was wise and was a brilliant leader your so called<br>king is the fool who is going to destroy the kingdom."Blade argued  
>"Come on Blade, join us. The King is a forgivable type, just hand over the prince and we'll come back home as heroes," Nicole said.<br>"Blade! Catch!" Bliss yelled as she through Blade's sword at him. Blade quickly unsheathe it, he brandishes it at Nicole, prepared for battle.  
>"You must kill me first before you ever take the prince!" Blade yelled as he got into his stance. He was joined by Bliss, who had pulled out double Blades. Blade reached in to his tunic and pulled out a key and tossed it to Drake.<br>"Drake, get to the study. You will find two chests in there; one for you and one for Carrie. In the chest, any questions you had will be answered," Blade said  
>"I understand," Drake said as he took the key and ran to the study along with Gumball and Carrie.<br>"Why do you always have to be difficult Blade? Oh, and it's nice seeing you again Bliss," Nicole said  
>"The feelings mutual," Bliss said as she got in her stance.<br>"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Nicole said as she whistled out for troops to come in. A platoon of 20 foot soldiers came walking in swords drawn. The soldiers took formation around Nicole, waiting for what shall be demanded of them.  
>"Kill the both of them," Nicole said in a calm and cool voice.<p>

"Come inside the study!"Drake yelled at Gumball.  
>"How could my mother be here? How?" Gumball thought to himself as he ran into the study.<br>"Where are the Chests?" Carrie asked  
>"Over here!" Drake yelled waving his hand in the direction of the chest. Carrie and Gumball headed over as Drake opened the chest in the chest it contained an envelope with the Royal seal on it addressed to Drake. Drake stuck out his claws and opened the letter. It read:<p>

_"If you are reading this Drake, then it is time for your journey to begin and  
>the oracle's visions where true. In the chest you will find a sword that was<br>forged to fit you. Also you will find a diary; half of the pages of the diary  
>have been filled with my experiences on the battlefield and my journey .Now it's time for you to write your experience down. The next item in the chest is a shield with the royal seal on it. The last item in the chest is a gift from<br>your mother, a necklace with her wedding ring tied to it for when you complete  
>your journey. Any questions you have can be answered in the diary good luck my<br>son. Your mother and me will always be with you."_

Tears started to flood Drake's eyes as he finished reading the letter.  
>"Here Carrie, It's your turn to open your chest." Drake told Carrie as he handed her the key and wiped his tears away and started to pull out the items left. Drake pulled out the sword that was on the left side of the chest and unsheathed it. On the blade of the sword the words There is always hope was engraved into it. He then placed the sword to his side. Drake then pulled out the shield that was also in the chest and fitted it onto his back. After Drake put everything on he joined Gumball and Carrie as she began to open her chest. Inside Carrie's also was a letter addressed to her but with no royal seal on it.<br>"Gumball, your paw if you don't mind," Carrie asked. Gumball handed his paw to Carrie, she pressed down at the center of his palm causing Gumball's claws to come out. He jumped up; he never liked it when someone forced his claws out.  
>Carrie than used the exposed claws to open the letter and read:<p>

_"Carrie if you are reading this, then it's time for the Journey of yours to  
>start. In the story about the Knight, there was another person who helps the<br>young prince regain the throne and that person is you.  
>Carrie, on this journey, you will have a decision to make; the path of the<br>forgiveness or the path of revenge. I hope you make the right decision. Carrie,  
>I have left you two swords that I forged to fit your fighting style. The next<br>Item we left you is a book about alchemy and a bag filled with ingredients. The  
>next item we leave to you is the family heirloom. It is said that the<br>heirloom has magical properties, so we leave it to you. There is a hidden  
>passageway within the bookshelves nearest to the chest you have opened. You will<br>end up at the edge of the forest. Take the young prince and the knight to the  
>Blooming Rose Inn and make contact with the resistance, they will help the<br>young prince on his journey. Carrie, we always loved you and we will always be  
>with each other.<em>

Carrie didn't understand what was going to happen. The path of revenge, why would she want revenge? She hardly got to know anybody, the only people she knows where travelers and merchants. But Carrie knew she was going to make a decision and she also needed to get Gumball and Drake out of the house.  
>Carrie began to pull out her items the was left by her parents. The first item she pulled out was the twin sword her father made for her. She pulled out the swords and saw the words Forgiveness on one sword and the word<br>Revenge engraved on the other. Carrie strapped the swords on to her back and grabbed the next item in the chest; the book and the ingredients all in one bag. She put on the bag . The last item was the family heirloom which seemed very familiar to Gumball, it was the hair clip the he seen Carrie wear at school. It seemed weird seeing it as a necklace than a hair clip.

"So what do we do?" Gumball asked  
>"I don't know. I say we go back and help out Blade and Bliss," Drake replied<br>"No!" Carrie quickly replied "We have to get you and Gumball out of here,"  
>"How are we suppose to leave without being spotted?" Drake asked<br>"Through here." Carrie replied as she removed some of the books to reveal a hole that lead to somewhere.  
>"Hidden passage, cool," Gumball replied as he followed Carrie and Drake though.<br>"Where does this lead?"Drake asked  
>"Just to the edge of the forest," Carrie replied as she led the way.<br>"Okay, I think we're at the end of the passage," Carrie said as she pointed out the light at the end of the passage. The group walked out of the passage just in time to hear a horrible yell

"Bliss!"Blade yelled.

_**(Present Day. One hour after the accident.)**_  
>"We have to call the parents." Principle Brown said<br>"Give me one last try Principle Brown." Bobert asked  
>"Okay Bobert, if this doesn't work, we have to call his parents." Said Principle Brown.<br>"Understood." Bobert said. Bobert began typing in number sequences searching for Gumball in the time line but with no luck, he couldn't find him.  
>"Principle Brown, I cannot find him." Bobert said<br>", notify the parents and call them to the school. As for you Bobert, you will come with me and tell them what had happened here." Principle Brown said.  
><em><strong>(Present Day. Two hours after the accident.)<strong>_  
>"What's going on?Where's Gumball?" Nicole asked her two children as they sat down in the Principal's Office.<br>"Mom, something went wrong today at the Science Fair." Anais said with a sad tone in her voice.  
>"What happened Anais?" Nicole asked in a worried tone.<br>"Ahh . Please, calm down, we are here to tell you what happened." Principle Brown said as he took his seat along with Bobert following him.  
>"What's going on?" Nicole asked<br>"There has been an incident involving your son." Principle Brown said with a sigh  
>"What happened? Where is my son?" Nicole demanded<br>"Please calm down . Let me allow Bobert to explain what has happened." Principle Brown  
>"No, I will not calm down. Where is my son?"Nicole demanded again.<br>With a deep sigh Principle Brown instructed Bobert to show Nicole what has happened. Bobert began his projection of what has happened in the last 2 hours.  
>"<strong>Memory data 212<strong>: At the time of 1:00 P.M this evening, the School puts on the Science Fair. For my project, I was going to send Gumball back in time for five minutes. He was supposes to be teleported back in time to me and then sent forward back in time to the present. But a major malfunction happened, causing me to send Gumball back in time to the 500 years in the past. I tried to find his DNA though out the time line, but I was not able to find anything. I have lost your son in another time."Bobert said as he closed the last images of what had happened. Nicole broke down in tears after hearing the news.  
>"You monster. How could you have lost my little boy in a time line?" Nicole said in anger as she continued to cry.<br>"It's all right Mrs. Mom." Darwin said comforting as he tried to keep his tears back  
>"It's okay Mom. We can find a way to get him back." Anais said.<br>"That is highly unlikely to happen." Bobert interrupted.  
>"Shut up you machine! You don't have what we life forms have and that's faith!" Anais yelled.<br>"No, I meant it is very unlikely to happen without the help of one person," Bobert replied  
>"Who?"The family asked<br>"My Creator," Bobert replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay time for the message it might take a long time for chapter 7 to come out because there is some hard things coming into my life so yeah.<strong>

**P.S It okay I will be back and I need to finish my other story before I go on with this one its been nagging at me to finish it.**

**P.S.S I got one of my friends to do some drawlings for me about the story so go check them out **.com/art/Meeting-Varric-267038191?q=gallery%3Adickcorpy%2F12966589&qo=19

.com/gallery/?offset=48#/d4bi3wl


	7. Chapter 7: The fall of two

**Alright I'm back with a whole lot of time on my hands. So please enjoy chapter 7 and stay after for an important message.**

* * *

><p>"Is that all you have Nicole I expect more out of you all these years,"Blade said as he pulled out his sword from the last foot soldier.<p>

"Thats not all I have,"Nicole replied as she whistled for someone to come in. A few seconds later another hooded person came in to the room except he was a little taller and wider than his partner Nicole .

"Ah Blade so nice to see you again,"the hooded person said.

"That voice? Richard is that you?"Blade called out. The man took off his hood reveling his long pink ears with one chunk of ear missing.

"Its been so long I thought you forgot about me,"Richard said

"How could I forget my oldest friend,"Blade said with a smile.

"I never expected you to go against the kingdom Blade I thought you were better than that,"Richard said

"Richard I don't know what you heard while you were at war but I would never betray the kingdom."Blade replied trying to convince that he was innocent.

"Silence!"Nicole roared

"But its true I would never betray the kingdom I saving it. From people like her." Blade said as he pointed his sword at Nicole.

"How dare you try and blame her for this. Now I see they were right about you. I was trying to save your life here Blade but now I just can't. Forgive me my old friend."Richard replied as he draw his claymore from his cloak and attacked Blade. Blade quickly dodged Richard's attack and proceeded to counter attack towards Richard. But despite Richard's size he was faster than one might think he quickly brought his sword to his side to block Blade's attack.

"Alright Richard I tried to convince you but you won't listen. Now I'm not going to hold back . Bliss take care of Nicole for me."Blade said

"Okay I need to get some revenge for the pretty scar she left me last time."Bliss said as she got a tighter grip on her swords.

"I really don't want to get my hands dirty here but if I must." Nicole said as she pulled out her sword and went into her stance. Bliss made the first move charging at Nicole but in a swift motion Nicole spun around Bliss and landed a blow to the back of Bliss by her hilt of her blade.

"Come on dear you know you are going to need a better strategy than that to even touch me." Nicole said with a grin but was gone once she felt something go down her cheek. She touch the area where she felt it and looked at her hand reviling blood.

"Are you sure I didn't touch you?"Bliss replied while preparing herself.

"But how?"Nicole asked while she used her cloak to wipe the blood of her hand

"A trick I picked up from the war."Bliss replied. As Bliss replied Nicole ran up towards her and swung her blade to Bliss is side. Blocked the attack with one of her swords and began an counter attack on Nicole but was stopped when Nicole pulled out a dagger from her cloak and blocked it.

"So the real battle starts?" Blissed asked as she pushed of Nicole and gained some distance.

"The battle his yet to begin."Nicole said as she began to charge at Bliss the same time Bliss did the same thing.

"Seems like they're having fun."Blade said as he dodged one of Richards attack and courting by punching Richard in the gut.

"I guess they are."Richard said as he recovered from the punch that Blade gave him. Blade ran up to Richard and swung his sword with great force causing Richard to stagger backwards

"Now it's over."Blade said as he came up on Richard ready to strike.

"Not just yet." Richard said as he used his ears to kick up some dirt blinding Blade and causing him to miss. Blade quickly scrambled to wipe the dirt from his eyes just as Richard prepared for another attack.

"Up to your dirty old ways I see." Blade told Richard as he parried with his sword.

"This is war anything goes Blade." Richard said as he charged at Blade knocking him back into a wall causing Blade to lose his breath. As Blade gasped for air Richard raised his claymore in the air.

"Any last words Blade before I strike you down Blade?" Richard asked

"Well if anything goes." Blade asked Richard as he pulled a dagger from his boot and threw it at Richard hitting him in the arm causing him to stumble.

"Now its over." Blade told Richard as he stabbed him though the gut. Richard tried to say something to Blade but all that came out was blood.

"Forgive me my friend but it didn't have to end like this." Blade told Richard as he removed the sword from his gut and placed Richard's hands over the wound and said a short prayer. After saying the prayer Blade looked around for Bliss and noticed that a window was shattered. He quickly headed outside to see Bliss being stabbed though the chest.

"Bliss!" Blade yelled as Nicole kicked Bliss off her sword.

"Tsk tsk looks like Richard couldn't handle you. All well I still have energy to take you out."Nicole said as she charged at Blade.

"I'll kill you this time!"Blade yelled as he charged at Nicole.

"Where did that come yell come from?"Carrie asked as they looked around.

"I think it came from the house." Gumball answered.

"Thats Blade's voice we have to help him." Drake said as he took off towards the house.

"Drake wait we can't." Carrie said as she went after him.

"Hey guys wait for me." Gumball said as he went after the two. As Gumball approached the house he noticed Carrie and Drake just standing their.

"Hey guys what happened?" Gumball asked as he approached the two but was quickly silenced by Drake putting his paw over his mouth.

"Keep quite."Drake whispered to Gumball as they hid in some bushes watching the fight between Blade and Nicole.

"This is for my wife!"Blade yelled as he slashed at Nicole.

"Come on Blade you never let your anger get the better of you." Nicole said as she dodged Blade's attacks and gain some ground away from him. Blade didn't listen to Nicole as he charged at her with blind fury.

"It's a shame I would have loved to have you as a partner again but you made your decision." Nicole said before she let out growl. As soon as Nicole did this an arrow was shot from the woods piercing Blade in his arm.

"You think that will stop.."Blade was cut off when he felt his whole body go numb and collapsed to the ground.

"Did you really think I just made them fire at you in a no fatal spot Blade. Thats a very special poison I made its suppose to make the entire body go numb and after a your body goes numb your organs will began to shut down one by one." Nicole said as she walked away and whistled for her troops to come out of hiding.

"Yes Captain?" One of her solders asked.

"I need you to take the body of General Richard from the house and bring him into town he needs a proper burial. After you have him I want a search you and a platoon of solider to search for the three children that got away. " Nicole ordered her troops.

"Yes Captain and what about them?" the solider asked as he pointed at Blade and Bliss.

"Forget them we don't bury traitors. Now get to work." Nicole ordered with those words Nicole whistled for her horse to come.

"Don't fail me lieutenant." Nicole said as she road off.

"Alright men let's get to work" the lieutenant ordered.

"Dammit we have to help Blade." Drake told them.

"No we can't we have to leave." Carrie said without emotion.

"Come on Gumball we have to do something." Drake exclaimed

"Varric what do we do?" Gumball thought.

"You have to wait for the solders to leave you can't let the young lord get caught." Varric answered.

"We just have to wait. We can't risk you being caught Drake." Gumball answered.

"But.." Drake was cut off by Carrie.

"I just watched my parents die in front of me how do you think I feel. You want to know why I didn't what to help was because your life was more valuable then theirs. They knew one day this would happen that's why they took the responsibility of death for you to live. " Carrie told Drake as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Carrie." Drake said as he watched her cry. As Carrie cried Drake watched Gumball walk over to Carrie and hug her.

"It's okay." Gumball repeated as he hugged Carrie.

"Thank you."Carrie said as she hugged him back crying into his chest.

"I guess I'll just keep watch." Drake said as he walked off.

-1 hour later-

"Okay guys thats the last of them." Drake said to the group.

"Shh she's asleep." Gumball whispered to Drake.

"Wake her up we need her right now."Drake said as he kept watch.

"Just let her rest she just saw her parents be killed in front of her." Gumball replied

"Fine but I need your help to give a proper burial to Blade and Bliss." Drake told Gumball.

"Okay than." Gumball replied as he layed Carrie against a tree to sleep. Gumball and Drake walked over to where the body of Bliss laid. Drake placed his paw over Bliss's eyes and closed them than he grabbed her hands and placed them across her wound. Gumball walked over to Blade and was about to do the same thing when suddenly Blade gasped for air.

"Drake come quick." Gumball exclaimed as he got on his knees to help Blade.

"No there is no need for that."Blade said in a raspy voice.

"We have to help you before its to late." Drake said as he got on his knees.

"It's already to late for me my time in this world is almost up." Blade said as he coughed up so fluids.

"Blade." Drake said as his voice cracked and tears began going down his cheek.

"Don't cry my young prince I'm just one of your subjects no needed to waste your tears on me." Blade said as he smiled.

"Your not just a subject your family." Drake said as he cracked again.

"Go young prince I must speak to Gumball alone for the moment I still have life." Blade said as he let out another cough. Drake did as he was told and walked over inside the house.

"Yes Blade?" Gumball asked as he leaned in as Blade's voice weakened.

"I need you to promise me that you will protect the young prince and my daughter. If you chose to make the promise take my sword and use it to protect them." Blade said as he let out a violent cough.

"I promise you I will protect them with my life."Gumball said as he took Blades sword from his hand.

"Gumball I must ask you for a favour." Blade said as turned his head towards Bliss.

"Anything." Gumball replied as he felt himself on the brink of tears.

"Take me to her." Blade said as tears flowed down his cheek. Gumball stood up and picked up Blade managing to carry him over to Bliss Gumball layed Blade down next to her.

"Who would of thought it would have ended like this." Blade said as he let out a chuckle of laughter before letting out another violent cough.

"Good night love see you on the other side." Blade said as he slowly closed his eyes shut. Their was a moment of silenced for the lost but it was broken when Drake handed Gumball a shovel.  
>"Come on lets get their graves dug." Drake said as he marked a spot for them to start.<p>

-2 hours later-

"I'm done making the markers." Drake said as he placed the marker on near a newly placed pile of dirt.

"What do we do now?" Gumball asked as Drake.

"We will set out for the kingdom in the morning Carrie will know what to do from there." Drake answered as he walked inside the house.

"Sounds like a plan."Gumball said as he carried a sleeping Carrie in his arms into the house and into her room.

-Present Time-

"Your Creator?" The Watterson family said simultaneously wiping their tears.

"Yes my Creator he's the greatest inventor alive." Bobert told the family.

"So your saying you can bring back my little boy?." Nicole asked.

"Its a possibility that we can but the odds of finding him in the timestream are 98% chance of failure and 2% chance of success." Bobert answered.

"If there is a chance I'll take it how do we get a hold of this Creator of yours." Nicole said as she stood up.

"Theirs an emergency beacon placed in my systems that will alert him that I'm in trouble but there might be one problem with this plan." Bobert said.

"What's the worse that could happen. Bobert activate that beacon so I can get my little boy back." Nicole demanded.

"Okay but I tried to warn you." Bobert said before he activated his beacon. A bright light started to come from Bobert's eye with a loud siren going of in the room.

"Ahhh someone turn it off." Anais yelled covering her ears.

"How?"Dawn asked covering his ears to.

"I don't know." Anais answered. All of sudden the door to Principal Brown's room bursted open.  
>"What is it?" Richard asked as he saw a beast walk in.<p>

"I don't know it might be a wolf of some kind." Nicole answered as she watched the beast walk over to Bobert and watched stick his claws in Bobert's circuitry. Soon the beacon start to turn off and the siren faded away there was silence in the room until everyone called out Bobert rebooting.

"Creator you made it." Bobert said as he was put on the ground.

"Creator?" Everyone asked

"Yes allow me to introduce my creator The Creator." Bobert told them.

"That thing invented you." Anais said.

"That is correct why are you unsure about him." Bobert asked

"Well look at him." Anais said as she pointed at him.

"I see he hasn't changed back yet." Bobert said

"Change back" Everyone said.

"Yes if you don't mind Creator." Bobert asked. With this everybody watched the beast get on all fours and began to go though the process of changing back. They watched as the beast let out howls of pain until in turned into screams.

"Man I hate going into that form."The Creator said as he stood up from the ground. To the shock of everybody he was a human not to often you see a human. He wore a brown suit with military style boots along and his hair was a rusty red color part of it covered his right eye.

"So which one of you doubted that I made Bobert." The Creator said as he looked at the Watterson family.

"I did." Anais said as she stepped forward hanging her head in shame.

"Your really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." The Creator said before laughing and petting Anais on the head but caused her to jump back as she felt something poke her head.

"Sorry about that I may be able to change on command but I can't change these back." He said as he lifted up his hands that never changed back into human form.

"Mr. Creator we need your help bringing back our son that one of your invention got lost in a time stream." Nicole said

"Ah yes time travel tricky thing it is could never get it right. Bobert what are the chances of success for finding the boy." Creator said

"Their is a 2% chance that we will find him." Bobert answered.

"Alright I challenge I like it." The Creator said as he let out a laugh.

"So your help us?" Darwin asked.

"Of course I love a challenge now if you would take me to were this all happened I'll love to began work immediately." The Creator answered.  
>"Right this way Creator." Bobert said as he lead him outside the principals office and into the halls. As they walked though the halls they saw Carrie float by them causing the Creator stop in his tracks.<br>"Carrie?" The Creator said as he turned and saw Carrie turn her head.

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"Wow even after all these years you haven't aged a bit but than again you are a ghost." Creator said laughing.

"You still haven't answered my question." Carrie asked again irritated.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping you start but now guys if you want updates on my story progress please go check out my devaint art kjmk42. Also I have an origanal story in the makeing and I have it posted on devaint art to on a new account just go to my journal and click the link please help me out.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Creator

**Yeah Chapter 8 is done again I must say stay for the message at the end.**

* * *

><p>-The Next Day in the past-<p>

"Gumball go wake Carrie we need to go while it's still morning." Drake said as he picked up his sword and shield.

"Okay Drake" Gumball said as he made his way towards Carrie's room. Gumball knocked on the door to wake up Carrie but there was no response he opened the door and saw that Carrie wasn't there. Gumball rushed over to Drake to tell him that she wasn't there.

"Drake she's gone." Gumball said breathing heavily.

"What do you mean gone?" Drake asked worried.

"She's not…" Gumball was cut off by the sounds of hooves hitting the ground.

"Get down and be quite. "Drake said as he began to unsheathe is sword.

"Gumball and Drake get out here." A familiar voice said.

"Carrie?" Gumball asked as he stood up from his position and headed outside.

"We have to get going." Carrie said as she sat their riding on top of a horse along with two other horses following her. Soon Drake joined Gumball outside staring at Carrie.

"Carrie how did you get the horses?" Drake asked as he approached one of them and brushed his mane.

"We've been training them since they were young. That one there was going to be yours for a gift. " Carried answered.

"Wait you been training them. That's why Bliss would take you into the woods." Drake said.

"That is indeed true. Gumball that one is my mother's she would've liked you to have it." Carrie told him. Gumball walked to the horse and realized he never ridden horse or even touched one.

"_Just stay calm and let me do the work." Varric _said reassuring Gumball.

"Let's get mounted and head out." Drake said as he tried to mount his horse. "Um Carrie it's a little hard to get mounted a little help." Drake said with a little embarrassment.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you the word you need to ride him. Come here so I can tell you it._" _Carrie said. Drake walked over to her and Carrie whispered the word to him.

"Piegare." Drake told his horse and watched him bend down to his riders height and Drake carefully mounted his horse. Gumball repeated the words but it had no effect on the horse.

"Um Carrie can I have some help over here." Gumball said as he tried to mount his horse also.

"Amore." Carrie said causing the horse to what Drake's did. Gumball mounted the horse.

"Amore what does that mean?" Gumball asked.

"Love" Carrie answered as she rode towards Drake.

"_Now Gumball let me do the work from here." Varric _said as he controlled Gumball's movements

"Let's get moving." Drake said as he was about to take off.

"Drake can I say one last good-bye to them before we had out." Carrie said with sorrow in her voice.

"Yes Carrie but make it quick we have to leave." Drake said as he watched her demount. Carrie walked over to her parents grave nothing special they could do for them with the time they have just a plane cross put on top of them with some flowers they Carrie was able to pick. Carrie knelt down to their graves and talked.  
>"Mother and Father please give us guidance on this journey we are going to be in need of it. And please watch over us as we make our way to the kingdom. Also Mother and Father I swear you I will revenge your deaths." Carrie said as she stood up from her spot. She walked back to Gumball and Drake where waiting on their horses.<p>

"Ready?" Drake asked Carrie.

"Yeah I'm ready." Carrie said as she whispered a word into her horse ear causing it to bend down for her.

"Are you okay?" Gumball asked Carrie as she mounted her horse.

"I'll be fine." Carrie said as she wiped her tears.

"Let's move out." Drake said as he rode off to the path to the kingdom.

-Present Time-

"How do you know me?" Carrie asked The Creator again

"Oh look like I said to much." The Creator told her as he started to walk away.

"I want an answer. How do you know me?" Carrie told him a little more irritated following him down the hall.

"I'm sorry but I don't give away spoilers." He told Carrie as he continued to walk away.

"If you won't give them I'll just take them from you." Carrie said as she tried to force her way into the Creator's body but to her shock she was immediately kicked out of his body.

"That won't work child not as long as I have this." Creator told her as he pulled out a small little journal with some sort of seal on the cover._"That seal where have I seen it." Carrie thought to herself_

"Now if were done here I need to go work on that little time machine." Creator said rubbing his claws together as he walked over to the gym.

"Creator how do you know her?" Bobert asked.

"She's a very very old friend of mine." Creator said as he walked to the gym.

-Past Time Gumball's head-

"_So Gumball I've been exploring through you memories and it seems you had quite some adventures." Varric told _

"_You been going through my memories?"Gumball asked Varric. _

"_Yes I just said that and your not from this era are you?" Varric told him. _

"_Its true I'm from a different era." Gumball answered. _

"_I see that you know Carrie as a ghost in you era." Varric told Gumball._

"_Yes and I'm a little scared that I might see her die in this time." Gumball told Varric_

"_I see you like her don't you?"Varric asked Gumball bluntly. _

"_What no I don't I like someone else. I just don't want to see my friend die." Gumball answered. _

"_This Penny girl I see she looks familiar to me but never mind that. Can I ask something of you Gumball?" Varric told him _

"_I guess." Gumball answered. _

"_Do you think that if you go back to your era that you might take me on some of these adventures of yours." Varric said._

"_Sure Varric we'll go on all sorts of adventures." Gumball told him._

"_Thanks Gumball but first we needed to complete this adventure." Varric said._

"_Yeah."Gumball said back as he came back from his mind._

_-_Out of Gumballs head-

"Gumball wake up." Carrie said as she shook him a little.

"I'm up." Gumball replied as he got up from the place he laid.

"Come on we got to keep moving."Drake said as he mounted his horse.

"Just how much further are we going to go?" Gumball asked as he mounted up his horse.

"Just a little more further." Carrie said as she mounted her horse. The three rode down the road until they came across something in the road.

"What is that?"Drake asked as he pointed down at the thing.

"I don't know." Gumball answered Drake.

"There is only one way to find." Carrie said as she dismounted her horse and walked over to the thing.  
>"So what is it?"Gumball asked Carrie.<p>

"It's a man."Carrie answered back looking at him. She leaned in to see if he was alive and heard a faint voice.

"Water." the man told her.

"He's alive and he needs water."Carrie yelled at the two. Gumball road his horse to Carrie and handed her his leather skin Canteen. Carrie held up the man and helped him drink the water. The man manged to speak again and asked for food. Gumball handed him some bread from his satchel. The Man scarfed the food down with amazing speed. The man jumped back up on his feet he looked over at Carrie and the gang and keeled before them.

"I am forever in your debt." He told them.

"Your welcome but who are you?" Carrie asked him

"Oh my I always forget to introduce myself. I am Creator." Creator told them.

"Creator that is an odd name. Why are you named that?" Gumball asked him.

"Because I like to create or invent items. My real name Dante." Creator told him.

"How did you end up on the road like that?"Drake asked him.

"I was on my way to the kingdom to show the King my inventions but a couple of bandits came and took all my stuff and left me for dead until you three came." Creator told them.

"I see I can't just leave you here to die. You will accompany us to the kingdom." Drake told him

"Thank you my lord." Creator told Drake.

"No need to call me that my name is Drake this is Gumball and the girl over there who helped you is Carrie.

"I see I owe you my thanks Carrie." Creator told her. And with those words the four set off to the kingdom once more this time with no distraction.

-POV Nicole-

"Nicole your telling my that you let Blade and Bliss get the best of you."The King yelled at her

"I'm sorry my lord it's just I didn't expect.."Nicole said but was cut off by the King.

"But what that your old panther have seen this Coming. Now looked at what happened to Richard." The King kept yelling.

"I'm sorry my lord. I will send out more troops to look for the prince." Nicole told the King.

"Do you know what this is doing to the resistance once they here that the prince his alive. This calls for punishment Nicole." The King said as he ordered his men to bring him his sword and fire. He put his sword in the fire until it was red hot.

"This is what failure brings." He said as he slowly began to cut Nicole back. Nicole began to scream in pain this went on for until the King was satisfied.

"Now Nicole you may leave me." He said as he walked to his throne and sat trying to think on what to do. Nicole walked out of the chamber trying not to show her tears of what just happened.

-Nicole's home-

"Look Mothers home." A Small blue cat said as he looked through a window.

"Kids Im home." She said as he knelt down to give her two kids a hug. She held back the pain of what the king did.

"Where's father?" A small pink bunny asked as she looked at Nicole. Nicole broke down into tears once she asked this. She told them what had happened on the mission they were given that night the family just sat down and cried

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys be honest how was it because Im almost at the hump at I will need support from you to finish the yes I know at parts its kinda sucking alot.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:City

**Its been a while guys so how are all of you doing. I know the chapter is short but deal with it please Ill make more soon**

* * *

><p>After traveling for days the four finally saw the giant wooden gates of the kingdom in sight.<p>

"Well it looks like we will be departing ways soon my friends." Creator told the group.

"It seems that way but what will you do when you are in the city?" Drake asked him.

"Well I guess just go back to the merchant guild to get prepared for the long journey back to my homeland." Creator told him.

"How long is that going to take before your leave?"Gumball asked him with much curiosity.

"Probably months before the guild will send out a group to my homeland." Creator answered him.

"Good luck on your way home Creator" Carrie told him as the group approached the gate and waited for it to open.  
>"Thank you Lady Carrie for saving me from the grip of death." Creator said holding her hand an gently kissing it.<p>

"You are welcome Creator" Carrie said blushing because of the kiss. Gumball started to squeezes his fist at the sight of creator kissing Carrie's hand.

"It seems some is jealous." Varric said to Gumball laughing.

"I'm not jealous she just a friend."Gumball answered him in his head.

"Carrie you know I'm in debt to you so here take this." Creator said handing Carrie a wooden flute of some kind to her.

"Thank you Creator but what will this do."She said to him.

"It will summon me to help you when you are in aid anywhere in the city." Creator told her.

"Thank you."Carrie told him as she put it in her pack. Now the gates where open and it was time for the Creator to leave the group he said his farewells and disappeared into the crowed city. Now the group was back to just the three of them and they still needed to find the blooming rose to get in contact resistance sadly there was one problem none of them knew where it was.

"Now what do we do?"Gumball asked Carrie

"We look for the inn or ask people if they know." Carrie answered. Gumball was about to ask Carrie another question but was cut off by the sound of horn going off.  
>"What was that?" He asked the two. Drake and Carrie looked at each other confused of what it was and than they heard a man yelling above the coward.<p>

"Here me! Here me! Announcing the entry of the duke Fitzgerald and his daughter Penny Fitzgerald she is seeking a men to court her." The little man announced to the crowd as Duke Fitzgerald and Penny walked the streets.

"Penny!" Gumball said in excitement as he rode the horse to see her as he approached the crowd he saw Penny she was wearing a bright blue gown with white lacing.

"Gumball we have a journey to do come back here." Drake yelled at him as he lost him in the crowd

"Wow she looks beautiful"Gumball thought

"So this is the famous Penny I heard so much about" Varric said to Gumball.  
>"Yeah isn't she beautiful." he said back to him.<p>

"Well she dose have some beauty but I thought you liked Carrie more?" Varric asked teasing him.

"No I don't I like Penny why don't you believe me."Gumball answered him blushing bright red.

"I'm only playing with you boy" Varric said laughing at him making Gumball blushes brighter.

"I'm going to go talk to her and show off my charm and good looks" Gumball told Varric as he got off his horse. He was about to approach Penny when he was trip by someone landing in a puddle in the street he heard a familiar laugh the laugh that's annoying. He looked up and saw Tobias wearing a bright jesters costume.

"Stand back you peasant I'm going to be courting the Duke's daughter" He said as he stepped on Gumballs foot making him yelp in pain. Gumball quickly stood up and was about to tackle Tobias when he was stopped by Carrie on her horse .

"We have a journey to complete lets go Gumball."She said as she offered him a hand on her horse . He took it blushing because he had to ride with Carrie.

"Where's my horse?" He asked Carrie.

"Your house is with Drake We found the inn without you and he's waiting there with your horse" She said to him as they rode past the crowd and into the ally that cuts through to the blooming rose. As they rode in the Varric felt like something wasn't right in the ally something was a miss.

"Gumball prepared your about to be attacked by thieves." He told him.

"What attacked how do you know?"Gumball asked him

"I have a feeling trust me." Varric said.

"Okay but." Gumball was cut off by an arrow hitting almost striking him. Carrie quickly jumped off her horse along with Gumball and they drew there blades Gumball quickly looked around to see his where they are but couldn't find them he.

"Do you see them?" Carrie asked Him

"No I can't find them" He said as he looked for them when he heard Carrie scream in pain holding her face.  
>"Carrie!" Gumball yelled as he moved her hand and saw nothing but a little cut and he recognized this cut it was a paper cut which means. Gumball saw a puddle and stomped in it sending water to the wall causing a voice to scream in pain.<p>

"I knew it Paper bears." Gumball said as he saw the bear's color wash off and laying on the ground.

"How did you know they where paper bears?"Varric asked.

"In my own time one of my friends use to color herself the same colors as the walls at school to skip class." He told him being impressed with himself. Gumball walked to Carrie to make sure she was okay and she was fine but angered at the assassin. She walked to the assassin with swords drawn and pointed them to the throat of the bear and began to integrate the bear.

"Who sent you?" Carrie asked the bear. The bear spoke a language neither Gumball or Carrie could understand.

"WHO SENT YOU!"She yelled again putting the blade closer to the bear.

"It mission guild sent don't know who order." The bear said trying to think of the language to speak.

"Is that all you know!" Carrie demanded from him the bear before she felt Gumball's hand on her shoulder.

"That's all he knows Carrie lets go." Gumball told her pulling her back.

"Fine." Carrie said as she pushed Gumballs hand off her shoulder and mounted her house along with Gumball. The two rode little ways until they saw Drake standing at the Blooming Rose with Gumball's horse.

"Come quick we have to get inside its not safe here." Drake said as he showed the two a knocked out paper bear.

"So you ran into the same problem as we did." Gumball told Drake.

"I did unfortunately I couldn't get any information from this bear before I knocked her out." Drake explained.

"The Guild sent them after us." Carrie told Drake as she demounted her horse.

"That mean's the King knows I'm still alive." Drake said.

"I guess he does come on lets just go in the Blooming Rose." Gumball said heading for the door as the other two followed.


	10. Chapter 10:Blooming rose

As the three entered the Blooming Rose they were met with a foul stench in the air. They looked around and they could see people of all species from dinsoures to sexy dogs back to felines all staring back at them as made there way to the bar keeper. The bar keeper was nobody important he was a human same as Carrie but he had a scruffy beared and a scar going across his cheek.

"We don't serve children get out of here." The bar keeper said as he turned around and severed other man at the bar.

"I'm here on a quest I was told that this is were I can make contact with the resistance here." Drake told the man.

"Ha the resistance everyone this child looking for the restitance." He said alerting everyone to Drake. Everyone started laughing at them and yelling out the the resistance is dead they were a little to late for that.

"See kid just go back where you came from theres nothing here for you." Bar keeper told them.

"Gumball its not dead theres people in the bar that know where it is you have to tell them in secrete who you guys are."Varric told Gumball in his mind.

"How?" Gumball asked him.

"Like this." Varric said as he made Gumball take a lute from a young squire boy which caused the squire to yell at him to give it back. _Everyone in the bar looked over to the kids because of the commotion they where making and the room went silent._

"What are you doing Varric" Gumball told him.

"Relax your muscles and let me take over." Varric said as he controlled a little bit of Gumball's movement and strumming the lute to a familire tune to Carrie's ears. She began to sing in soft sweet voice

_"Cradle on quiet old oak limbs  
>As heaven blue her light fails<br>A breath of soot into her lungs  
>A life, a journeys end in one<em>

_Don't sing that old sad hymn no more  
>It resonates inside my soul<br>It haunts me in my waking dream  
>I cannot bear to hear it"<em>

_Everyone in the bar drew there sword and stuck them in the ground bowing one by one all the species began to say my looked around and saw all of them bowing to him he couldn't believe how many people still believed that he would come back he couldnt say anything to his people._

_"Welcome home my king." The barkeeper told him places his hand on his stood up and raised there swords and yelled out hail to the new king._

_"See there not dead just hiding" Varric said to Gumball._

_That night the restience held a feast in celebration of there new king. This night was the night the three would have a peace for the last time. _


	11. Chapter 11: THE PLAN

**IM TIRED SO TIRED WROTE THIS AT MIDNIGFHT BLEH IM DEAD NOW**

* * *

><p>"NO! Don't hurt her." A familiar voice said to two dark mysterious figures as they dragged out a young women who had been tied up.<p>

"Don't worry we won't hurt her. Just tell us what we need to know and your wife will be safe " One of the figures said as he pressed a dagger against her cheek. The women looked at the man shaking her head not to let them know as the figure hit her across her face telling her to stop moving. The man looked at her knowing she was right not to tell but he couldn't watch her being hurt by the figures either he finally broke.

"I'll tell you everything just let her go" The man said to them with tears down his cheeks. "Finally I was worried we were going to have to cut her pretty face of hers." The figure said as he dropped her to the ground and the other figure held her down. "Now tell us what is the kings plan for the assault on the neighboring country?" The figure asked him. The man told him everything down to the number of rations and supplies they had in there armory.

"See now was that so hard." The figure said to the man before proceeded to beat him near death. While he was beating the man the figure holding down the women lost control of her. She grabbed the figures dagger from his pocket and stabbed him in the hand causing the man to scream in pain and hit the women to the floor. The figure pulled out the dagger from his hand "Now that wasn't nice of you. I wish I didn't have to do this." The figure said before her stabbed the women in her heart causing her to gasp in pain as she looked at the man who was beaten she could see the look of horror on his face with the last of her strength she mouth the words "I love you Varric" before she slowly died.

Gumball woke up as tears flowed down his cheeks. "What was that Varric." Gumball questioned as he wiped his tears away. "That Gumball was a memory of mine. As I can see your memories you can do the same to mine." Varric told in a emotionless tone. "Who was that women Varric?" Gumball asked him. "That was the love of my life she was my wife she was four months with child." Varric said getting teary eyed. "I'm sorry Varric I didn't know."Gumball told him. "Its okay Gumball you will learn more about me soon but know isn't the time learn we need to catch up with the others." Varric told him. Gumball nodded and got up out of bed and caught up with Carrie and Drake as they we being showed around the secret tunnels of the blooming rose."What did I miss?"Gumball asked the two. "Nothing important we are being brought to the leader of the resistance." Drake told him as they walked though the tunnels to a large open area and a giant war table in the middle with a map of the city and it had pins stuck in it showing place to attack. Gumball Carrie and Drake saw a man with a scar across his face and a rugged beard and his face had the look of a man who has seen many things normal men wouldn't want to see. He looked up and saw the three staring at him he let out a smile and he walked over to them he was a well built man with a little above averaged height. "My prince you grown into a fine young man." He said to Drake in a rough voice but it was soothing at the same time. "Thank you but I don't know your name." Drake told him. He let out a giant laugh "Were are my manners my name is Odoin Vavra and I severed as your father's squire when I was a young lad." Odoin told him with a smile. Drake was surprised see is fathers squire but he didn't really care much about it "Its nice to meet"Drake said to him as he noticed another feline in the room besides him and gumball. "Oh allow me young prince this is my daughter Maria." Ododin said as he pushed her forward to greet the king. She was about the same size as the three her fur was a light silver it was beautiful to see in the sunlight as it shimmers she war a plain old tunic like everyone else around. She spoke in a calming tone to Drake "Greetings my prince." She said to him as she knelled down before Drake for a proper greeting. "Rise you have no need to bow down before me." Drake told her. She stood up and smiled "As you wish my prince." Maria told him and than noticed Gumball and Carrie. "Hello." She said to them Gumball and Carrie introduced themselves to her. "Now that introduction are over We need to talk about our plan for taking back the kingdom." Odoin said to the group and he looked at the table that showed a map of the area. "We have no need to worry about the area surrounding the villagers and farmers are with the resistance after the king declared that they pay more taxes to him. All we have to do is worry about the castle and how we are going to get out men inside." Odoin told Drake. "Do we have any siege equipment?" Drake asked him. "No my Prince we are a resistance that is not funded we do not have the money or martial to make siege equipment." Odoin said to Drake. "We don't need siege equipment." A voice said from the shadows. "Whos there?" Drake said looking for the voice. "No need to worry Drake I'm a friend." A familiar voice said as he stepped out of the shadows to revealed it was the Creator. "Creator what are you doing here?" Drake asked him, "Don't worry Drake creator is a friend to us he has been giving us information on the castle." Odoin told him. Creator shook his head with agreeing with Odoin "Like I said we don't need siege equipment just a really big explosion. At the south wall is were I found were it was weakest all I need is the material to make the bomb." Creator told the group as he put a paper of listed supplies on the table. "This is the martial I need to make the bomb I need two of you to gather them from me." Creator told them. "Which one of us should go?" Gumball asked. "You and I will." Carrie told him. Gumball looked at her happy that he will get to be with her alone well except for Varric. "Its settled than you will find the martials in the locations" Creator told them handing them a map. Thus Gumball and Carried set off to retrieve the items they need.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID YOU LIKE IT PLZ REVIWE STILL TIRED <strong>


	12. Wonder

**Okay So I just read a review that said some people are using my story for there ideas I was wondering to so can someone pm about the ones.**


	13. Chapter 12:The waterfall

**So I did another all-nighter just for you guys bleh So yeah the chapters are sucking **

* * *

><p>"My lord the visitors you requested have arrived." Nicole told The King. The King gestured to send them in and Nicole brought in three hooded figures and the three bowed to the king and presented a paper to him. "Ah good I was looking forward to you three so your King got my letter." The King told them. All three of them nodded with agreement and waited for there orders. "I need you three to go and search and kill the prince of this kingdom I heard from my scouts that he is in the city."The king told them. "How would you like us to go about this?" One of them asked. " I need this to be as quite as possible." The king told them. Two of them smiled "Just the way we like it." One of them said as the three quickly vanished from the room. "Who were those three?" Nicole asked. "There the ones who will succeed in killing the prince something you can never do." The king said as he sat in is throne.<p>

As Carrie and Gumball set off to go get the material need they left behind Drake in the care of Odoin and his daughter Maria. "And this is where we eat our meals." Maria said leading Drake through the rebels hide out. Drake nodded pretending to listen but was zoned out thinking about Maria and how beautiful she was. He snapped out when he saw her smile with excitement he zoned back in to hear he say thanks for the chance to spare together. Maria led him to the training room where she handed him a wooden shield and sword and she grabbed her weapon two daggers and took her stance. Drake looked at her and thought to himself "_I don't want to hurt her so I'll go easy on her"_. Drake took his stance ready for her and began to charge her. Drake was surprised that she stood there waiting for him but that didn't stop him for continuing the charge but was shocked when she smirked and jumped over him with amazing agility " I win." She said and placed one dagger at the side of him and one at his throat. Drake moved away from her shocked that he was caught off guard by that. " Rematch." He told her blushing about being beaten. She smirked again "Okay but this time try." she told him knowing he was holding back. The two got ready again and started the fight Drake was able to push Maria against a wall were and he got closer to her he was telling her to yield but she refused to. Drake moved in closer as he applied the pressure to her. As Drake was about to win Maria did the unexpected and kissed Drake on the nose making him confused on what just happened and she tripped him placing the dagger where is heart would be. " I win." She said again snicking at Drake noticing him blush heavily. "That's cheating." Drake told her blushing. "All is far in a fight my prince." She told him as she happily skipped down the corridor. "I think I love her." Drake said to himself.

As Gumball and Carrie exited the city to go gather the materials "So Gumball now is your chance to make a move on her." Varric told Gumball. "Varric I told you I don't like Carrie I like Penny. He told him but thought to himself at least I think I like Penny. "I heard that." Varric told him laughing "Shut up Varric." Gumball said blushing. "HEY! Gumball did you hear me." Carrie told him. Gumball snapped back into reality. "Um say again." Gumball asked her. Carrie let out a big sigh. "Okay Gumball we are looking for a certain plant that if you don't know how to handle it can end it a fatal result. So when we find it I need you to tell me immediately also we are near a waterfall so be careful not to fall in." She explained to him. Gumball nodded at her understanding as the two rode the horses down the river looking for the plant.

"So these are the ones we are looking for." A hooded figure asked. "Yes Once we have them we can lure the prince out." The other figure explained. "Okay than so shall we make out move.?" The figure said. "Not yet we will wait until the right time." The figures told them.

Carrie and Gumball dismounted there horses and searched for the plant. "Carrie what does this plant look like." Gumball asked her. "Your know it when you see it she said searching for it. Gumball looked around but he could hardly tell plants from being different from one another. Gumball noticed a patch of flowers and wondered if Carrie would like any of them as a gift. "That seems like a good idea"Varric told Gumball. "But which one should I pick Varric." Gumball asked him "Let's see I say you pick..." Varric was cut off by a scream that was way to familiar. "Carrie!" Gumball yelled as he ran to the scream and saw her being held by three figures over the waterfall.. "Gumball stay back these three are danger." Carried told him. "Who are they Gumball asked her. "I dont know just get out of here and go tell the others." She exclaimed to him. "I can't Carrie not without you." Gumball said. "No Gumball she is right you need to go."Varric told him. Gumball shook his head not without her he said unsheathed his sword. "Gumball don't." Carrie said. "He doesn't listen well does he the hood figure said he letting out a deep sigh we just need one of them he said so drop her the hooded figures nodded and dropped Carrie down the waterfall. "CARRIE!" Gumball yelled as he rushed to the cliff to chase after her but was stopped by one of the figures. "Can't let you go down there." The figure said after he tripped Gumball. "Dammit Varric we need to go after Carrie." Gumball told him. "Okay but we need to act fast or we will lose her." Varric told him. Gumball got up and swung is sword at the hooded figure and causing him to jump away. "Looks like this one has fight I like him." The figure said pulling out a pair of steel claws. "Now Gumball!" Varric yelled at him. Gumball got to his feet and ran towards the cliff and jumped off after Carrie but not before he felt a sharp pain hit him in is shoulder blade. He let off a yell as he fell off the waterfall. "Dammit we lost both of them." The Figures said. "Its okay we have their horse they seem smart to head back home so we leave a message that we have both of them." The hood figure laughed._  
><em>


End file.
